Hands covered with bandages
by MugenHands
Summary: Summary: Tsunami Jousuke, an average guy, with normal parents and a normal life. Tachimukai Yuuki, a very depressed boy with a not so normal life. Endou Mamouru, the one that got them together.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My first fanfic \o/. I'm sorry if it sucks guys, English isn't my native language. I tried really hard, but if you see any mistakes, or if you have some tips for me, don't be scared and go ahead. I want to improve on my writing. **

**I noticed the lack of tsunatachi fanfics here, so here you go ;)Also sorry for the very short summary **

**Summary: Tsunami Jousuke, an average guy, with normal parents and a normal life. Tachimukai Yuuki, a very depressed boy with a not so normal life. Endou Mamouru, the one that got them together.**

Tsunami's POV;

I remember sitting in the classroom, just enjoying the silence for a while when suddenly that weird boy crashed inside the classroom. His name was.. Endou? I don't even know anymore. Moving here was kind of hard for me, because I'm not the most smartest person alive, and remembering names was honestly not my thing.

He was smiling and looking around like a crazy puppy searching for food. His smile left his face and he stopped moving.

''Hey guys.. Where is Tachimukai?'' He asked to a group of students next to me. I scratched the back of my head and tried to remember this 'Tachimukai' he was asking about.

''I think he stayed home today.. He said he didn't feel so good yesterday. Maybe he's sick.'' A boy, whose name was somewhere in Africa, told him. Endou frowned and nodded. He didn't seem so happy. Maybe this Tachimukai and Endou have something going on?

After Endou's puppy act, the teacher decided to finally enter the classroom with an worried expression. Her eyes looked around and landed on Endou, who was giving her an confused expression in return. She sighed and called out for him. Endou hesitated but slowly got of his seat and followed her into the hallway. I blinked a few times and looked at the door. Did he do something?

''Must be about Tachimukai again.'' I heard someone behind me say. I heard some students chuckle. I tried to ignore them but finally gave in and tried to listen.

''Must be beaten up again, or raped. He always has something.'' I gritted my teeth. Beaten up? Raped? How can they be so casual about that!

''Maybe his father snapped and killed him this time. Maybe that's for the best, he is always a bother to everyone after all.'' I felt my hands shaking from anger. These 'nice' people are monsters! I wanted to turn around and yell something, but was stopped when the door opened. I saw Endou enter the room with a slightly smaller boy. His face was very pale and baby-like. I noticed two big blue eyes looking around. His head was faced to the ground so it was hard to see his expression for me, but I think he looked terrified.

''Alright class, open you're book at-'' The rest was blurry for me. I kept looking at Endou bringing the boy to his seat, and whispering something. That must be that Tachimukai, the one those jerks were talking about. My head was faced towards him, and I noticed both of his hands were wrapped in bandages.

''Hey Tsunami.'' I snapped from my little daydream and turned to Endou on the right side of me.

''Could you give this to Tachimukai.'' He handed me an wrapped up letter and I simply answered with an quick 'yes'. I turned to my left side and was about to tap Tachimukai's shoulder when I felt my whole body stop. Tachimukai had his head turned to me, and was looking right into my face. My face heated up and I dropped the letter.

''…'' He opened his mouth, and closed it. I felt myself trying to look away, but unable to do so. I picked up the letter and gave it to him. I wanted to say something, anything, but my mouth protested. Tachimukai nodded and gave me an weak smile. I felt my mind racing and my heart beating faster.

This kid is adorable.

**I tried…It's so short.. I'll try to make chapter 2 longer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, second chapter is finally done. I made it longer this time :D **

**I don't own Inazuma eleven, or the characters used. (that would be so weird.. owning people sounds wrong.) **

**Enjoy **

* * *

Tsunami's POV;

I wish I had never accepted to pass that note.. I wish that I had never moved here. I wish that I had never looked at his face. I wish that I had never seen those eyes.

I wish so much, but I know it's too late to turn everything back.

I'm in love with an abused boy whose name is still hard to remember for me. I'm in love with a _**BOY**_.

My mind had been filled with images of him this whole week. I tried to avoid him as much as I could, but he sits right next to me!

Maybe I shouldn't avoid him, and just accept it already. I have been thinking about it for a long time now.. Maybe the idea of having a boyfriend isn't that bad.. Well he seems like a nice guy to me.

''TSUNAMI JOUSUKE PLEASE STOP PACING OUT AND CONCENTRATE ON THE BOARD.''

I snapped out of my thoughts and blushed. The whole class started laughing and I sighed. Dear god, please kill me NOW.

''A-are you alright Tsunami-san?'' My eyes widened and I turned to my left side. He talked! He really talked to me! I couldn't keep a smile from forming on my face and I nodded. Tachimukai smiled softly and nodded back. I felt like I could run a thousand laps without stopping. He talked to me!

''I uh- Hi.'' I whispered. Tachimukai blinked but nodded back. He shakily held out his hand. ''My name is t-tachimukai Yuuki.'' He whispered. I was for the first time scared to take someone's hand.. I looked down at his hands, not sure if it will hurt him or not. I grabbed it softly and shook it. ''Tsunami Jousuke.''

* * *

Endou's POV;

I was shocked when I saw Tachimukai talking to Tsunami. I mean.. Tsunami seems all nice and all but Tachimukai never talks to anyone except for me! I'm not jealous or anything.. Nope not at all.

''Um you two-'' I tried to say something, but failed completely. I have a bad feeling about this.. Both Tsunami and Tachimukai seemed like very quiet people to me.. But they act so.. normal to each other. I feel like I should be the protective older brother in this situation.

''HEY YOU TWO!'' I yelled, becoming impatient. They both turned around at the same time. I tried my hardest to keep an straight face, but kind of failed to.

''Tachimukai, I will take you home. Goodbye Tsunami.'' I grabbed Tachimukai's arm and wanted to drag him away, when I felt someone grip my shoulder. I turned around to Tsunami.

''Listen Endou.. I wanted to walk Tachimukai home.. and-''

''I promised Tachimukai to take him home every day. I won't break that promise like that-'' I began with a smile. Take that Tsuna-

''Actually E-endou-san.. It's alright..'' I turned to Tachimukai and stared at him with wide eyes. H-he… really wants Tsunami to take him..? Not me.. the one he looks up too? I gritted my teeth. I felt abandoned.. But then it clicked in my mind.

They are.. in love. I squealed loudly and released Tachimukai's arm. I smiled like crazy and pushed Tachimukai in Tsunami's direction.

''Okay~ See you two tomorrow.'' I waved and walked away with a big smile on my face. Hopefully I made the right choice.. I mean.. Tsunami looks like a perfectly normal person to me. And Tachimukai could use someone like him.. right?

Right.

I made the right choice, I can almost feel it. These two seem perfect for each other. Tsunami being an carefree person who seems way too social and nice to people. Tachimukai, a person despite what he had been trough, always kind and polite. Sweet and really caring for others. I stopped walking and froze.

''I just matched Tachimukai with another guy.. I just matched HIM with another GUY.'' I repeated over and over again. I blinked a few times and turned around.

Maybe I didn't make the right choice.. Maybe I..

But what if it was meant to be?

But what if-

ENDOU CAL M YOURSELF.

I exhaled softly and turned around again. I might feel like it, but I'm not the one to make these decisions. I am not the one to control how life goes for either of them. If they fall in love, then it's their choice, not mine.

* * *

Third person POV;

Tsunami had taken Tachimukai home, and was a little bit too curios about how it looked. To his surprise it looked normal. Completely normal..

''You live here..?'' Tsunami asked with an confused expression. He expected something.. really scary or.. disgusting but this-

''…Yes.. Is there something wrong with it?'' Tachimukai asked a bit hurt. Tsunami didn't seem to like his house that much..

''NO! It's um.. very nice.'' Tsunami said, scratching the back of his head. It was the truth.. It did look very nice to life in such a house. But after all that Tsunami had heard.. this seems almost impossible.

''Okay.. See you tomorrow Tsunami-san…'' Tachimukai mumbled when he entered his house. Tsunami got a quick glance inside and his eyes widened. He mumbled a quick goodbye and walked away, with his hands clutching his stomach. He felt sick.

* * *

He knew it was wrong to do this. He knew that what he was about to do.. could ruin anything he had been building up the past 2 weeks. He knew that this had a good end.. or a bad end.. He knew this might make his life better, or worse.

But he didn't care anymore. He didn't listen to those little voices in his head, that kept telling him to turn around. He didn't pay attention to his heart, that kept beating faster and faster.. He didn't look at those people, that gave him weird stares.

He wanted to do this for a very long time.. And maybe it's better if he did it right now, instead of waiting.. Because he was impatient and Tachimukai was adorable and he just-

He keeps thinking about the cute boy.. And all he wanted to do was hold him and whisper sweet nothings in his ears. He wanted to beat up the monster he had seen that day when he walked him home. He wanted to hold his hand, and tell him he was the best thing that ever had been send to him. He wanted to do so much that he couldn't do right now. He wanted to do so much that he won't be able to do right now.

But he tries to take a few steps at a time. And maybe it's better if he just skipped all the romantic crap and just went straight to the last step.. Asking him out.

''HOLD IT RIGHT THERE.'' Endou said with an serious face. Tsunami had told him what he was about to do, and in Endou's eyes, this was like starting WOIII.

''Listen Tsunami, you have proven yourself by being extremely nice and sweet and.. whatever.. But this goes too far. If you tell him right now.. He might not believe it and-'' Endou didn't even know how to explain this. Tachimukai won't understand it right away. Things like this have to take time, right? Love takes a lot of time. Getting the first feeling that you are in love, accepting it, finally telling the one. It was complex and not as simple as it looked.

''You.. need to take this slower Tsunami. I know that you feel like you NEED to do this right now.. But you should learn to be more patient.'' Endou said with an serious expression. Tsunami's eyes fell on the ground, concentrating. Somehow Endou's words made sense to him.. He had to take this slower. He had to take the time for this, and let it slowly sink in. Everything he had been hoping for went away. He just has to wait, and see if things work out or not.

''Yeah.. you're right Endou.. I should take this slower.'' Tsunami said, flashing Endou a quick smile. Endou seemed like a person that always gives advice when you need it. Tsunami liked him a lot, he reminded him of his mother.

''Trust me on this. I know what I'm talking about. Tachimukai would just go crazy, trying to figure his own feelings. I remember the day I told him I wanted to be his friend. He couldn't sleep and looked like an zombie for 3 weeks. Telling something big like.. love.. Would drive him crazy.'' Endou said, looking around a bit. Tsunami sighed and felt defeated somehow. But this was just the beginning..

''Thank you Endou.. '' He awkwardly answered. Endou just smiled and nodded, glad that Tsunami had taken his advice.

''I just need some time to think about this all..''

**I made it longer! Yay. It must be full of mistakes.. I'm so sorry ****.**


End file.
